Rushifā Sureiyā
Rushifa Sureiya is a rouge Soul Reaper and wanted criminal within Soul society, as well as the current mentor of Evelyn-Fon. He is cool, calm, collected, and almost completley harmless while not in battle. He usually stays within crowded cities to lower attention to himself. He is wanted for the murder of two Soul Reapers from unknown divisions and is considered to be extremely dangerous. Appearance Rushifa is a tall man with black hair that is braided and red eyes. When he activates his Shunko, his hair braid is destroyed and his hair becomes much longer. He appears to be rather slim and strongly built and he always wears a form of black on him. Most notably of this is his black trenchcoat along with black pants and a blue shirt, as well as a pair of armored gauntlets on his hands. He wears two cross necklaces around his neck, symbolizing his religious nature. His face is usually calm and friendly, but some notice that his teeth are surprisingly sharper than normal, similar to that of a wolf's. Personality {C Rushifa is a very aloof and friendly figure. Despite his murderous status, he acts just like any normal bystander, at least until one finds out who he is or what he has done. He loves meeting and acquainting new people and is quick to stay on their good side, even though he remains quiet until someone greets him first. Most who meet him usually take an instant liking to him due to his friendly and jocular attitude. He normally does his best to help with his friend's personal affairs and acts as the voice of reason should they ever get out of hand. He is normally found sleeping in different areas, even in the broad daylight. He himself states that he is rather lazy and uneventful, and becomes annoyed should he have to wake up for anything. He is also religous to an extent, believing that Soul Society is merely a "pretender" to the real afterlife. However he doesn't focus on religious thoughts too much as he believes that religion in itself is something to be cautious of. However he can become somewhat sociopathic should a conversation involve Soul Society. For reasons unknown, Rushifa is thought to have had significant involvement in the murder of two Gotei 13 members, something that he himself has confirmed. He claims that he did so to prove to Soul Society what corruption and tyranny will get them in the end. It can only be assumed that he has had a negative past with Soul Society prior to the murders, but the details of which are currentley unknown. When in battle, Rushifa maintains his calm and cool attitude and usually tries to be optimistic during said fight. He usually remains in defensive poses and lets his enemies come for him first, so that he may analyze their techniques and movements. He usually prefers to fight with his sealed Zanpaktou, but releases it should he become bored or if he wants to end the fight quickly. He also shrugs off any attempt to anger or sadden him as well, unless his opponent does something painful towards any of his friends, and even then he shows a calm albeit angered expression. Should he win a fight, he usually spares his opponents and even offers to help them if they have shown their own sense of honor. History Coming Soon! Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Pressure: 'Rushifa possesses a powerful amount of reiatsu, enough to be considered on par with that of a Shunsei level opponent. It materializes itself in a blackish green aura and usually causes the vicinity around him to rot and decay. He is powerful enough to (supposidly) easily kill two Vice Captain level Soul Reapers, as well as overpower one of their respective Captains. When releasing his Spiritual Pressure and looking at him in his face, one may can see the image of a black wolf. '''Master Swordsman: '''Rushifa is also shown to be highly skilled in the art of sword fighting. He is ambidextrous, so he can wield his Zanpaktou in either hand with equal talent. He usually fights with one hand, albeit switching his sword from palm to palm to catch his opponent off guard. '''Hand to Hand Expert: '''While he prefers to fight with his sword, Rushifa is highly capable of defending himself with just his fists. He moves in quick, fluent strikes that often pinpoint sensitive areas of his opponents immune system, another piece of evidence that he was part of the Stealth Force. '''Impressive Strength: '''As with most Shunsei level opponents, Rushifa is very powerful in terms of physical prowess. He can block even some of the most powerful of sword strikes with his arms alone. '''Advanced Speed: '''Rushifa is also very fast, nearly rivaling that of the retired Captain of the 2nd Division, Soifon, who also happens to be the mother of Rushifa's apprentice. Soifon states that it may be possible that Rushifa was part of the Stealth Force prior to his crime. '''Shunko: '(Japanese: "Flash Cry"): An advanced ability that mixes the user's hand to hand prowess with Kido magic. Unlike that of Soifon's, who's Shunko is white, and Brina McTavish's, who's is blue, Rushifa's Shunko takes the shade of a blue and black aura. Similar to that of Soifon's, Rushifa's Shunko greatly enhances the user's speed, but unlike that of the former Captain's, his does not sacrifice the back of his clothing nor his arms or thighs. It rather destroys the users shirt, in Rushifa's case, leaving a damaged grey wrapping of tape like material that he brings over his face. This Shunko is unique in that it does not blow away things with a gust of wind, but rather sucks debris and other things towards the user, thus making a cyclone of sorts. 'Wolf Form: '''Rushifa's signature skill is the capability to transform himself into a sinister black wolf, similar to Yoruichi's cat form. He often dons this form whenever out in the wild, or at night to guide a person of interest to him out of peril. Equpiment Zanpaktou: ' ''' '''Gansuringā(Japanese: "Gunslinger"): Gansuringa takes the appearance of a rather bland katana, with a normal circular hilt guard and a solid black sheathe. The blade is somewhat long and it's handle is a black color. Shikai: 'It's release command is '"Put them down". 'Rushifa holds his sword out to where the end of the handle is pointing towards his opponent. Then, with blinding speeds, he quickly turns it back to where the blade is facing to his right. By then, Gansuringa begins to glow with a blue aura before revealing it's first release; a sword with a gun for the handle. *'Shikai Special Ability: '''As the shape of the sword would suggest, Gansuringa is capable of firing high precision energy bolts from it's blade. The power and range of the blasts depends on how long Rushifa holds the trigger of the weapon. '''Bankai: Not yet Revealed Relationships Evelyn-Fon Due to not wanting to join the Gotei 13, as well as not wanting to be a danger to her loved ones, Evelyn Fon sought out a mentor who could help her control her powers. After bumping into Rushifa on a sidewalk one afternoon, the rouge Soul Reaper could feel Evelyn's power and potential and thus offered to be her teacher, to which she happily agreed. He is never harsh on her during lessons and he never gets upset should he end up getting hurt indirectly by her power. Like her mother, Rushifa often finds himself worrying over Evelyn's mental state. Trivia *His theme song is "Around the Fur" by Deftones. *According to Blankslate, this character reflects his all in all personality and traits, more so than Akisame. He considers him his Main Character. *His favorite food is usually any form of meat besides fish, along with grapes. He LOVES grapes.